


smitten

by roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes/pseuds/roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes
Summary: A snapshot of a modern/college au- aevris is in deep gay for josie
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Female Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet, Non-binary Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet
Kudos: 7





	smitten

**Author's Note:**

> hi! my inquisitor is aevris lavellan, she's bigender and uses she/her (which is why i tagged it as such.) hope you enjoy!

Mornings at the coffee shop were the most packed time of day, with self-important businesspeople and harried students filtering in and out. The Herald’s Rest was full to bursting when the young elf came to the counter. She was short, with dark skin and red hair shaved on one side, and looked extremely tired as she glanced down at her phone. The barista, a handsome young human with tan skin and dark brown hair, waited with a patience he showed to very few people he came across. 

The elf looked down at her phone one last time, a small smile growing over her face, before looking up.

“What’ll it be today, Aevris?” the barista asked. 

Aevris glanced at the menu. “Uh, one medium cappuccino, one large iced caramel macchiato, and a croissant.”

The barista called the order to the person behind him and went to get the croissant. “Two coffees? What’s the occasion?” 

Aevris’ face flushed. “Nothing. Just studying with Josie.” 

The barista raised an eyebrow. “‘Just studying?’ With Josephine? I’m sure you’ll get lots of work done.”

Aevris groaned. “Dorian…” 

Dorian looked up innocently. “Yes?”

“We’re not even dating. She doesn’t even know I like her. Also, Leliana would kill me and put my mutilated body on display.”

Dorian chuckled. “Leliana won’t do that because you won’t make a move. Josie  _ definitely  _ likes you. Have you seen the way she looks at you?” He paused. “No, you haven’t, because you’re too busy being shy. C’mon. Just draw a little heart in her notebook or something.”

Aevris rolled her eyes. “I don’t need dating advice from you.”

Dorian absently clicked a pen, smiling. “Whatever you say, ‘vris.”

Aevris rolled her eyes one last time and went to grab her coffees. 

* * *

The library at the Skyhold Institute of Law was huge, filled with everything from seedy romance novels to dusty treatises on some king or another who had lost a war two hundred years ago. Students came here in the masses, frantically studying for the upcoming exams, though it did little to dampen the expanse and airiness of the room.

Josephine Montilyet sat a small table in one of the windowed alcoves, biting her lip as she scanned a notebook frantically. Her black hair was tied up into a messy bun, and she wore a faded golden sweatshirt and black leggings that went against her usual tidy and professional look. As Aevris approached, the sun moved from behind a cloud, illuminating Josephine like an angel ascending. Aevris slowed her walk, a stupid, warm smile breaking across her face as she gazed at Josie. 

“Aevris!” Josephine’s sudden call broke Aevris from her stupor. Aevris almost jumped, coffee splashing onto her hand. Josie scrambled up to help. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. Here, let me get that.” She took the coffee tray from Aevris and brought it back to the table. 

“It’s fine! You didn’t scare me. Thanks, though.” Aevris swung her bag onto the back of the chair, sighing and stretching as she settled in. She grabbed her notebooks, laptop, and textbooks, pushing them onto the table before reaching down to grab a pencil case. Her first exam, policy, was on Friday. It was Tuesday, and Aevris had only just started. Sighing internally, she opened and unlocked her laptop.

“Thank you so much for the coffee, Aevris. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Josephine’s voice broke the quiet murmur of the library, her hand settled on her coffee cup. 

Aevris smiled back. “I don’t know what I would do without  _ you. _ ” 

Josephine blushed lightly, quickly covering it with her cup. “You flatter me. However much I enjoy it, we really must get to work.”

“Yeah,” Aevris said. “We really should.” She covered her hot face with her hand as she checked her email.  _ She enjoys it, _ Aevris thought.  _ She enjoys my flirting _ . And then,  _ Idiot. Get to work. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @leo__nid_as for josephine brainrot


End file.
